dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Eggs
Magic eggs were hunted and collected in the Magic Egg Hunt so they could be traded in at the The Vernal Glass on the Lost Island. Backflip Studios gave each player 50 magic eggs during the tutorial for the Magic Egg Hunt. Players were given an opportunity to find magic eggs during normal game play by performing everyday activities. The amount of magic eggs received by doing those activities multiple times gradually decreased throughout the day, but they returned to their higher earning rates at the beginning of the next cycle. Magic egg cycles had reset 24 hours after the player entered their park after their previous cycle. For example, if a player entered at 07:00 PM on Day 1, but did not enter the game until 09:00 PM on Day 2, then the cycle on Day 3 wouldn't begin until 09:00 PM. Trading the magic eggs to The Vernal Glass would gradually alter the state of the structures on the Lost Island, as well as introduced the objects on the island into a player's park. These objects were used by the fictional townsfolk of the ancient city of Burcardia and players are also introduced to two Ovalith Dragons. After a while of game play and the purchase of some magic eggs from the market, the wizards rewarded the player with the Lost Island itself, as a permanent testament of the efforts to restore Burcadia. The Lost Island was exclusive content to the Magic Egg Hunt. Magic Egg Prices can be purchased for: Obtaining Free Magic Eggs *Collecting from habitats (dragoncash and gems) *Collecting treats *Visiting friends *Clearing obstacles from islands *Competing in the Colosseum *Purchasing from the market Magic Egg Amounts These amounts reset every 24 hours when the magic eggs in the park resets. | | }} Gallery MarketMagicEggPrice1.jpeg|Magic Eggs Price MarketMagicEggPrice2.jpeg|Magic Eggs Price MarketMagicEgg1.png|Magic Eggs Price (Android devices and iPhone 5's) MarketMagicEgg2.png|Magic Eggs Price (Android devices and iPhone 5's) MagicEggDiscount.jpeg|Magic Egg Discount (Double Magic Egg Weekend) MagicEggDiscountTwo.jpeg|Magic Egg Discount (Double Magic Egg Weekend) MagicEggDiscountThree.jpeg|Magic Egg Discount (Second Double Magic Egg Weekend) MagicEggDiscountFour.jpeg|Magic Egg Discount (Second Double Magic Egg Weekend) MagicEggStorageMeter.jpeg|Magic Eggs Storage Meter MagicEggStorageMeterGlow.jpeg|Magic Eggs Storage Meter Glowing FBPreview-DoubleMagicEggWeekend.png|Double Magic Egg Weekend Facebook Notification FBMessage-DoubleMagicEggWeekend.png|Double Magic Egg Weekend Facebook Message FBMessage-SecondDoubleMagicEggWeekend.png|Second Double Magic Egg Weekend Facebook Message DoubleMagicEggWeekend2014Notification.jpeg|Double Magic Egg Weekend Notification LoadingScreenMessage-MagicEggToGem.jpg|Magic Eggs Transform Into Gems In-Game Notification 2014 FBPreview-EggsTransformIntoGems.png|Magic Eggs Transform Into Gems Facebook Notification 2014 FBMessage-EggsTransformIntoGems.png|Magic Eggs Transform Into Gems Facebook Message 2014 TheMagicEggHuntIsOver.jpeg|Magic Eggs Transformed Into Gems Message Notes *Magic eggs were introduced to DragonVale on April 10, 2014. *The process used to collect magic eggs is almost the same used to gather magic during the Light and Dark events that occurred in 2013, but with a few differences: **Unlike magic, no observable limit is given to your daily collection. **Also unlike its predecessor, magic eggs are more easily delivered to the event's main structure. All magic eggs a player has gathered will be absorbed after ordering The Vernal Glass to absorb them. *When a player has earned enough magic eggs for a prize, the magic eggs storage meter will start to glow. *If a player clicks on the magic eggs storage meter, they would be redirected to The Vernal Glass. *On April 18, 2014, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of magic eggs from completing some tasks in the Magic Egg Hunt event and doubled the daily capacity of magic eggs. This is a "weekend only" promotion. **On April 25, 2014 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion. *As of April 28, 2014, magic eggs could no longer be collected from any park activity. **The Storage Meter was removed. *At the end of the Magic Egg Hunt event, any extra magic eggs turned in during the event exceeding the required amount for the previous prize claimed were converted into one gem for every five magic eggs. Upon opening their parks, a message card popped up upon game loading to notify players whom did not complete the event that the Magic Egg Hunt event was over and the extra amount of magic eggs traded were transformed into gems. Players whom did not receive all the rewards from the event were redirected to the "Gifts" section in the Social Menu so that they could collect gems along with The Vernal Glass. **The amount of gems was rounded of to the nearest whole number. For example, if a player collected 987 magic eggs, he/she would get 198 gems which was rounded of from 197.4. Category:Market Category:Treasure Category:Events